


Long Ride Home

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: After a long day and a tough fight, the Glaives head out from the Citadel on the midnight bus. Some will go out to celebrate. Some will rest. Others, Crowe notices, already seem to be right at home.





	Long Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukenceto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukenceto/gifts).



> This short story is based on a piece of art by Ukenceto, the ultimate LibNyx shipper on Tumblr. [You can view the work here](http://ukenceto.tumblr.com/post/164724871809/weve-gotta-hold-on-to-what-weve-got-it-doesnt) :) 
> 
> Also, my last submission for LibNyx Week. I couldn't finish as much as I wanted, but I was so happy to see these boys getting the love they deserve.

The bus was packed, as usual. Smelly, loud. Barely enough room to sit. Typical for a Friday night after a long shift at the end of a long week, though most of the Glaives were just getting warmed up. The younger crowd at the back of the bus, in particular, seemed full of energy - no doubt they were heading straight for the Dens in the Lower District to blow their pay on cheap beer and even cheaper thrills.

Either way, Crowe just wished they would shut the hell up. She sank further back in her seat - which Pelna, bless him, had snagged for her - and rolled her eyes. "You'd think those asshats would’ve gotten all that out of their system on the field today." 

Beside her, Pelna laughed. He didn't bother to spare the group in the back a second glance; he’d already recognized Tredd’s voice the minute the ruckus had started. "Apparently it takes more than a couple Behemoths to slow  _ them  _ down. I'm willing to bet they'll be at it all night at this rate."

"Six have mercy on their livers."

"Amen to that." 

The bus continued on, and Crowe distracted herself with the sights of the city passing by outside the window. Insomnia was undeniably beautiful at night. Tall buildings illuminated with neon colors, cars and signs and people all moving at once, so full of vibrant life. The cityscape was a far cry from the quiet village she'd once called home back in Galahd, and even after all these years she found that she still missed it. 

Insomnia was beautiful, but for a place with so many people it could also be stifling in its loneliness. 

"Now  _ those two _ got the right idea," came Pelna’s voice to the right, and Crowe was suddenly jarred from her thoughts. She turned to follow his gaze, half-expecting to see another pair of low-ranking Glaives up to no good - but her sights landed unexpectedly on Libertus and Nyx. And she nearly laughed aloud.

Libertus was slouched in a seat along the wall of the bus, fast asleep. His knees had fallen carelessly out to either side, and his head was pillowed on a lean thigh. A thigh which, Crowe failed to stifle her grin, belonged to Nyx Ulric, who was stretched out across Libertus with his head and feet on either side of the seats next to them. Both friends were snoring softly, and apparently completely oblivious to the stares and chuckles from the other Glaives who had noticed the sight. 

“That looks,” Crowe said, tilting her head. “Oddly comfortable?”

Beside her, Pelna nodded his agreement. “If anyone deserves a rest, it’s those two. They saved our hides today.” 

Crowe knew he was right. The Glaives in the back - Tredd and his gang - might  _ act _ like they were the ones celebrating a great victory, but Nyx and Lib were the true heroes of the hour. It had been their leadership in the Captain’s absence that had turned the tide of the battle, and their teamwork which landed the final blow to the Behemoth that had broken into their ranks. Nyx’s kukris had taken down the beast; and had it not been for Libertus’ shields, some Glaives would not have lived to see this very bus ride home.

Yet, as usual, the two cared little for fanfare.  _ Let the kiddos live it up _ , Lib often said.  _ This is their only chance _ . And so, while the others laughed, cheered, raised their glasses to themselves in celebration, Nyx and Libertus found solace in each other. Life was too short, too hard for anything else. 

Again, Crowe found her mind wandering. Until, with an elbow to her arm, Pelna once more pulled her back to the present. “Hey. Nyx’s stop is coming up. Think we should say somethin’?”

An indulgent smile, and then Crowe was shaking her head. “Don’t bother. I have a feeling they were planning on going home together anyway.” 


End file.
